They Call Me Haruhi
by YayNelChan
Summary: Haruhi has spent a lot of time with the members of the host club and developed relationships with everyone, including Tamaki, who she seems to like romantically. Until one day, Hunny drops a plate on her head and she can't remember anything. Chapter 8 up!
1. Falling Plates Cause Memory Loss

I wrote another FanFic for OHSHH awhile ago. It sucked. I got no reviews from anyone besides my friend who had to be supportive. I'm hoping for better luck this time around. If not—I don't know. Maybe I should accept the fact that no one besides Rin-chan likes my writing.

--Nel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. If I did, I probably would be trying to work on more manga!!!_

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

I sit up from my hospital bed, not knowing who I am. I feel like prisoner trapped inside a body I am not familiar within an enviroment that seems less than welcoming. I look around the hospital room: beige walls accompained by this fluorescent lighting that is hurting my eyes. No one is in the room with me except for a few dozens of flowers that are placed in expensive vases like I have seen before.

_CRASH._ I remember shattering one of these vases or maybe even a look-alike. It caused a lot of trouble. These vases do look pretty nice, they all are large something I don't think anyone with an average income could afford. Maybe I am a princess of some land. I examine my skin, as though I am an alien just to make sure I wasn't abducted by something strange. _That's ridiculous._ No way could I be abducted aliens aren't even real, and this is something stupid to worry about.

I don't who I am, where I am. Do I have a mother? A father? Friends? Who are these flowers from? Did I get sick from something that causes me not to remember anything? Besides a crash of a vase, that's the only fragment I can remember. I feel a tear come in my eye.

To occupy my time, I look down at my wrist to see the braclet on it. It reads my information in small print and a code next to it. FUJIOKA, HARUHI. Haruhi? That's what they call me? 

"Haruhi!" a tall boy yells as he enters the room. _Obviously that's what they call me, _I think. His blue eyes are sparkling gently, like he has just overcome some tragedy. His blond hair flips around as he grabs a chair to sit next to me. "Are you alright?" I put my head to the side. I can tell he knows me well.

"Haru-chan?" a small voice cries. A tall guy with short black hair walks in with a small child on his shoulders that is smiling down at me. Two boys with pinkish hair walk in and are fighting with each other until the boy with the blond hair looks up at them and they face me with solemn faces. Like this was a funeral or something. After them, another boy with black hair, only it's longer and he has glasses. I reach up to my eyes and feel I have a pair, too.

"She's probably confused," the boy with the glasses says. "She did get hit pretty hard." The kid on the tall boy's shoulders begins crying a little.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan! It was my plate, I shouldn't have been eating cake around you…" He couldn't manage to finish his sentence because his little brown eyes were welling with tears. I wanted to tell him something to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say. Were they my royal court?

"For what?" I finally said. I couldn't remember anything maybe somebody could tell me.

"It's not your fault, Hunny," the blond said to the little boy. Hunny? That is an intresting name. "It'sno one's."

"What?" I asked again. "Hunny?" The little boy bursts into tears again. I look around the room as the identical boys sit there in an unnatural silence and watch me intently.

"According to her chart," says the boy with glasses, "she is suffering amnesia." The room is stunned with silence, except the sniffles from Hunny.

"Amnesia? How do you cure it, Kyoya?" the blond boy asks. I can tell he is very serious about this like my memory is his concern, well, of course it is. I am their princess and all, but why would a little boy drop a plate on my head?

"Well, I have heard of cases where introducing people amnesiacs are close with can help trigger their memory," Kyoya says. I turn my head back to the blond boy. He sighs.

"I am Tamaki Suoh," he says. I keep looking at him. Nothing. Besides a name, he means nothing to me. I looked at him and shook my head. I knew I was expected to know something.

"You don't recognize your own boyfriend?" he asked sweetly, as he petted my hand. I had a boyfriend? Him? I loved him? I must. 

"Boy-friend?" I repeated bluntly. It seemed to offend poor Tamaki, because he let go of my hand and looked back at Kyoya, who was shaking his head gently. I had done something wrong, I knew it.

"They are Hikaru and Kaoru, they are first years like you," Kyoya said calmly, as he pointed over two the identical boys. He was the cool type of the group.

"Mori-senpai," he said pointing to the tall boy with the short black hair. "And Hunny-senpai." I looked at everyone and repeated their names.

"Am I a princess?" I asked finally. I seem to have to relation to these boys, but why are they here? Kyoya snorted.

"No not really," Tamaki said sweetly, "but you'll always be my queen." I blushed a little and was starting to become embarassed that I was in a room with a bunch of boys and I was in a hospital gown.

"Only two at a time, boys," the nurse said, "you're lucky I'm letting you in." I wasn't sure who was going to exit first. Probably not Tamaki, since he was my boyfriend. But who was number two? Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru exited the room. Only Tamaki stayed with Kyoya, who was going over my chart.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything Suoh-san." I feel horrible because I can see the look in his eyes that wants me to remember everything. "I really am."

"Haruhi," he sighed, "it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." He reassures me by putting his hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and try to remember more.

Kyoya clears his throat and tries to get our attention. "Do you remember anything at all?" I push my glasses up my nose. I think about it for a second. A crashing vase isn't significant, right? I mean, as a child I could've knocked over my mother's vase, right?

"Well," I say, "I do remember something about a crashing vase."


	2. Flowers

Author's Note: Ta-da! I give you chapter deux! Enjoy.

Nel

Disclaimer: _I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kyoya raises his eyebrows at me, as though some stupid vase makes a difference. "A vase?" he repeats.

"Yes. A nice vase. But I think I broke it," I replied. Tamaki's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair and began pacing around the room. I felt like I was going to laugh at them for being so serious about this vase.

"Is that it!?" Tamaki yelled at me. "Anything!?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya scolded, "at least she remembers something about us. It might eventually all come back." I was becoming more curious as the seconds passed. I wanted to know how a vase had anything to do with six boys in matching uniforms.

"What's so important about a vase?" I inquired. They looked at me like I was an idiot, and I felt like one. Tamaki's eyes softened.

"That's how you met us," he said, taking my hands into his.

"A broken—"

"I'm sorry," the nurse shouted into the room. "Visting hours are over." I searched the room for a clock to see when I was not allowed to see the only people I knew, and maybe if I could protest. It was only eight-thirty, and I knew that was a ridiculous hour to not allow patients (especially in my case) to see their loved ones. Or those who are close to you, seeing as I had no memory to assure I did indeed love Tamaki.

After dropping my hands, he got up from the chair looked at me with his twinkling blue eyes before he turned away. That made my heart melt like crayons left out in the summer sun."Good bye," I said, in such a quiet voice I wasn't positive the words had left by lips.

"Good night, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and turned away. The door shut behind Kyoya, and I was left alone again with the blank beige walls, the furniture to match and a room-full of flowers that exploded with color, like a reminder that there was always something different in a world that is so normal.

I ended up falling asleep once again somehow. I was warm under the scratchy blankets the hospital supplied because this gown wasn't doing much in the coverage department, I had the sheets twisted around my body and was dozing of peacefully to somewhere I could be comfortable inside my own head. I had dreams, ones that didn't make any sense, with things like exotic dancing animals. Cross-dressing men that called my name and held me in their arms, like they were my mother, even though I knew for a fact that my mother did not resemble a man. _ Haruhi, _many different voices called.

"HA-RU-HI!" one last voice said. I woke up, frightened and panicked.

"What!? What?" I asked. I looked around the room to a few blobs sitting around the room. I felt around for my glasses and finally located them in a soft warm hand that helped me sit up. Tamaki.

"Good morning," Hikaru and Kaoru said to me. My eyes widened as I saw all of the boys once again sitting around me like it was story time in a nursery school or something.

"H-hi," I said. I waved a little and began having that insecure feeling again, and pulled the blankets over myself. Kyoya was located in the same chair he was yesterday, looking over my chart.

"Did you sleep well, my flower?" Tamaki asked. I nodded in response because I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked suddenly. I tore my eyes away from Tamaki and over to Kyoya.

"Eh…?" I said. Hunny-senpai, who was sitting next to Kyoya and Mori, was no longer crying.

"Did you remember anything last night?Maybe a dream?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki was petting my hand again, as though that increased my concentration.

I was pretty sure that exotic dancing animals had nothing to do with real life, but I took a shot at telling them about a cross-dresser that acted like he knew me well. "A cross-dressing man," I said. "I dreamt something about him holding me as a child."

"It seems as though she remembers her father," Kaoru said.

"Father?" I said, not believing that my father was a freak. "Kaoru?" The peach-haired boy on the left that had just spoken let his mouth drop like I had just done something amazing by remembering a simple name.

"He kind of reminds me of Tama-chan," Hunny squeaked.

"I am _nothing_ like him," Tamaki yelled, completely offended by the comment.

"You do refer to yourself as father, milord," Hikaru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that Kyoya is anything like Haruhi's mother," Tamaki shouted, "he's still _alive_!" Then the room became very silent.

"Alive?" I asked. "She's not?" I felt a huge rush of emotion come over me. My eyes welled with tears, not of apology like Hunny-senpai's had been yesterday. More of a mourning for my mother, whom I do not remember meeting.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean to go off like that…" Tamaki apologized.

"You're not answering me, Tamaki," I said firmly, trying to seem as tough as possible even though I had tears spilling down my cheeks.

"No," he said. "I'm very sorry." I collapsed back onto my pillows and just stared at the ceiling. How could I not remember my own mother dying? I was frustrated, I wanted to remember, I did. I just wasn't able to.

"Come on," said a low voice. "Let's leave them alone." I looked up as Mori-senpai was escorting Hunny-senpai, Kaoru, and Hikaru out of the room. Kyoya remained in his seat and was still looking over the chart.

"So…so it wasn't my mother's vase?" I asked hopefully.

"You are a scholarship student at Ouran, a private institute, you walked into the host club room one afternoon and you knocked over a vase worth eight million yen—"

"Eight million!?" I screeched. "How?"

Kyoya pursed his lips, like he was annoyed and then said, "May I finish?" I nodded. "You were made part of the host club to pay back the debt by getting one-hundred customers."

I was eager to know how the story ended. "What happened?Did I pay the debt?"

"Most of it," Kyoya said, "but I do remember flowers worth fifty-thousand yen that was added to your tab after a certain beach trip. So you still have one-hundred-something thousand yen still owed." Tamaki was pacing around the room, not focused on anything Kyoya was saying. Kyoya, however, was completely focused on me.


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. Sadly.

---------------------------------------

After dismissing Kyoya's comment, Tamaki looked at me impatiently

"Do you remember?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Not really," I said. "I remember my father."

"Great, the one thing she should forget," Tamaki said angrily as he paced around. I laughed a little.

Someone knocked quietly at the door. "May I come in…?" a male's voice asked. Father? I silently wondered. Tamaki stopped at the door and opened it.

A man with black hair and a lab coat entered with a clipboard and a fancy-looking pen. "Fujioka, Haruhi," he read carefully. "Minor amnesia."

"That's me," I said. He nodded and wrote something on his clipboard, and looked back up at me.

"Do you remember anything since you've been hit?" he asked. "Dreams, memories?"

"Well, I did remember my father, and then accidentally knocking over a vase," I said.

"And some things that my friend and boyfriend have told me."

"Sir, is she okay?" Tamaki asked. "Is there anything wrong with her?"

The doctor chuckled to himself like he suddenly remembered some inside joke. "She does have amnesia, but she should eventually get back to normal."

"How long will this be?" Tamaki asked urgently. "her getting back to normal, I mean."

"Well, you're lucky she's not suppressing traumatic memories. Most trauma patients have trouble remembering things they are repressing. Haruhi here," he said, looking down at that clipboard that seemed so damn important, "should be better soon."

I was watching the doctor scrawl his neat letters onto a paper and then rip of a sheet and hand it to me. He then wrote more on that clipboard and set his pen at the top. "Now-"

"Haruhi!" a man's voice yelled as he threw open the door, and screams penetrated through the walls.

"Ma'am, ma'am?" the voice of a stressed nurse shouted. He ran to me with his long auburn hair tangling down past his shoulders.

"Dad?" I asked. He took the palm of his hand and put it toward Tamaki's head and pushed him away from my bedside, where he had taken a seat just moments before.

"Oh, Haruhi, you remember me!" he said as he got me into a headlock of a hug and didn't let go. He made a large sighing noise and then turned to Kyoya.

"Ranka," Kyoya said pleasantly. His tone of voice had changed from when he had last mentioned something about the flowers from a beach trip. "Nice to see you again." I looked around for Tamaki's greeting, but instead I saw his body hunched up in a corner, muttering incoherent words to himself.

"You too, Kyoya," My father smiled. The doctor looked around the room and made a face I can only say meant, _Who let me in the room with all the crazies?_

"Well, since her mother is here, I guess it is a good time to tell you we are going to release her as soon as possible," The doctor laughed.

"Father," my dad corrected. "I am her father." The doctor tried to smile, but only got one corner of his mouth and reminded me of the small smirk Kyoya possessed when he was looking particularly evil.

"I apologize, Mr. Fujioka," the doctor said.

--- One Hour Later ---

I felt a lot more comfortable now. Wearing clothes that didn't feel like they would be better suited on a bed, and I would most likely get to eat food that wasn't pre-historic. As I left the hospital doors with Dad at my side, with Kyoya and Tamaki in tow, looking at the flowers around the hospital doors.

The sky was a clear blue, that reminded me of Tamaki's beautiful eyes. I took a glance back at him and thought about my father's behavior. Was he rude to Tamaki because was were dating? So I dropped back a little and looked at Tamaki's hand. It seemed to warm, and inviting probably soft, too. _What!? _I screamed mentally. _Warm? Soft? Inviting???? _These were not things I wanted to think about someone I had known for only a day… or so. Think about other things, I scolded.

The air. It was cool, and fresh compared to the stale hospital air. The fragrance of flowers came with the wind and seemed nice. I didn't like the fake, sterilized air that they gave to the sickly people. I enjoyed this more, it was so much more nicer.

"K-yoya!!" Dad shouted as we walked toward a nice black vehicle that only could have belonged to the super-rich. "Is this what we're supposed to drive in? This wonderful carriage?" He was now examining every aspect of the car.

"Only the best," Kyoya said with unimaginable coolness and grace. My father hopped inside the front seat, next to the driver, who seemed suddenly startled by the…thing inside the car. He began pushing buttons, and adjusting dials, which just angered the driver, who was switching everything back to their original settings.

"What a beautiful car!!" My dad kept searching through everything as I pulled up my cargo pants and slid inside the car. Tamaki, was right next to me, being as careful as possible to let me choose my seat. Kyoya was already sliding in the left seat, and Tamaki was on the right side. So I grabbed the middle seat and strapped on the seatbelt.

"Are you okay, Tamaki?" I asked sincerely. He yanked on the seatbelt and tried to get in toward the awkwardly-angled seat belt thing that took the metal piece. I couldn't recall what the name was.

"Fine," he said as he finally got the seatbelt strapped in, but accidentally pulled his hand away and touched mine, which made him turn a shade of light pink. I tried to savor the moment in my mind as much as possible. His hand was like silk. Soft, warm silk. Even more than I had imagined.

"Ready?" the driver asked. I nodded furiously, almost afraid my head was going to fly off. I glanced over at Kyoya, who was turned toward the window, and caught a glare of the sun in his glasses, so I couldn't see his eyes. I felt for my glasses again.

I tried to distract myself again by looking at my lap, which just made me glance over at Tamaki's hands, which were folded in his lap. The one closest to me facing palm up. It was tempting not to grab it. Would it be socially incorrect? Would Kyoya mind us being a couple in public? What about Dad, what would he do? "You know, sir, you have very nice hands," my Father said. I rolled my eyes. My father wouldn't see.

"T-tamaki?" I whispered softly in his ear. He turned his head and smiled a little.

"Yes…?" he whispered back. I began staring at his hand intently. Why did I want to hold his hand so badly? It was just his hand, and I'd bet I've done it before. I didn't move. "Haruhi?"

I couldn't look, I just couldn't see this. I turned my head away, and then grasped it tightly. I relaxed my hand so I wouldn't puncture his soft baby-smooth skin. "Oh!" I surprised myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

I sat there silently just smiling at my hand, tightly grasped in his. I knew he was probably smiling a little too, though, I was the one that was blushing hard. "Pull in here," Kyoya ordered to the driver. I looked at little children and their mothers gasping at the car as we puled toward a curb.

"Is it a celebrity?" One mother asked another.

"I don't think so. Why would a celebrity come here?" the second one replied. I laughed at little, toward the people. They were getting flustered over a car, it seemed ridiculous.

"We're home!" my Dad sang. He threw open the door just as quickly as he had gotten in and was running toward the house in his dress and heels. It starled the mothers, and they jumped slightly as he ran up to the second level of an apartment building. Outside sat a rather large basket.

"Thank you, sir," Kyoya apologized as he got out of the car calmly, pushing up his glasses and walking toward the door.

I looked back at Tamaki, who was looking slightly confused about my father and us arriving here, and then squeezed his hand gently and slid across the leather interior to the open car door and stood up. I pulled down the sleeves on my brown sweater so the sleeves were covering my hands. "Home," I told myself as I gently let go of his hand and began running toward Kyoya, who was half way up the flight of stairs.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he began running after me. "Wait!" I didn't listen though I ran right to where the door was open and looked at the basket and kneeled down to read it. _Haru-chan_, it read, _I am sorry for dropping the plate on your head and so is bun-bun. Here is a get-well basket. Hunny. _

I picked the basket up and dragged it into the house as Tamaki came running after me, pushing Kyoya as he came up, and grabbed the other end of the basket. I backed into the house and set it down and took off my shoes and then began looking around.

It was a very small home. I saw a tiny kitchen and a common area and then two rooms, which were closed off form the rest of the house. "Haruhi, do you remember here?" Tamaki asked patiently.

"Not really," I said as I looked around. It didn't seem homely. Just a small house.

"Kyoya?" my father asked paitenly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you," Kyoya replied polietly.

"May—" Tamaki tried to say before my father cut him off.

"Haruhi, would you like tea, too?" he asked. "If I can ever find the cups."

"You probably know better than I do," I laughed, folding my hands together and then taking a stroll around the house. I glanced down at a picture of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and a slight smile. I sat down the very moment my eyes laid upon her.

"Ranka…?" I heard Tamaki ask.

"It's Mr. Fujioka," he corrected. I traced the outlines of her head with the tips of my fingers as I tried to link who she was to myself.

"Mr. Fujioka, may I help?" Tamaki's distant voice asked. I ignored what was going on after that. I didn't know who this woman was and it was starting to really piss me off. At first I didn't mind this whole thing, it was acceptable. I put my finger under my glasses and took them off. I didn't want to see any of this.

"You look like her. I guess it's good that she's beautiful," someone said behind me. At first I was unaware of who was telling me this. I was thinking that it was Tamaki saying this to me, and I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and hug him for being so sweet. But as I stood up, I realized that it wasn't him at all. This person was the wrong height wrong facial structure, wrong stature, and wrong hair color, for that matter.

I brushed a tear away, which streaked across my face, and sighed. Who would say something like that besides Tamaki? I could hear father yelling at someone in the kitchen.

"CAN I DO ANYTHING!?" I heard Tamaki's voice plead. If it wasn't my father or Tamaki it had to be—

"Kyoya?" I asked, putting my glasses back on. I rubbed my nose and tried to make sense of his compliment, but I couldn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here's chapter four! I'm so glad I finally got around to posting it! Yay! I am going to work on Chapter Five soon. My teacher assigned so much homework this weekend, it's ridiculous! I think that might be a pretty boring chapter, kind of like this one. I'm sorry! I'm just trying to transition back into school and that complicated situation…teehee. Nel


	5. Routine Part I

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

I didn't have contact with anyone for Sunday and my dad made me stay in bed all day as though that would do anything for my brain. I got to think about things at least, trying to think of people I knew and places I knew. On Monday morning, I insisted that I go to school and refused to listen to any of his reasons for me not to go. "It's going to be hard! Are you sure you don't want to take a few more days off?" He asked me from the kitchen as I changed into my uniform in my room. I was struggling with the tie. Of course those rich bastards didn't use simple clip-on ones. I think it was made of silk. I pulled it off and stuffed it into my bag. Maybe someone at school could help me.

As I sat waiting for the bell to ring, a girl came up to me with a worried expression on her face. "Good morning, Haruhi," she said. I was still fumbling with the tie. "Do you need help with your tie?"

"Yes." She grabbed the ends of the tie and pulled one part through a loop and soon I had a perfect tie. I smoothed it over with my hand. "Thank you."

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied. She blushed and then the teacher came in and began to write on the board.

Soon school was over and Kaoru and Hikaru escorted me through the hallways and up a series of stairs to a quiet, secluded hallway with a few rooms. They each placed a hand on one of the door handles of the double doors, pushed them open and I saw a room that looked at least three times the size it appeared to be from the outside. Tamaki was sitting on a loveseat with a girl, talking and drinking something out of a fancy tea cup. Hunny and Mori-senpai were sitting at a table, while Hunny babbled to the three girls and Mori sat and watched. "Kyoya said he wanted to talk to you about something," Hikaru said, pushing me in the direction of Kyoya. I parted with the twins, and walked over the wall he was leaning against scribbling something onto a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said in a low, ominous voice. "We need to talk about your host club duties.

"Oh, why?" I leaned over to look at what Kyoya was writing. He pulled the clipboard to his chest and stood up straight.

"I'm sure you realize for host club reasons that you are a boy during school hours. Since the beach trip you have gained more customers and you aren't done with your duties. Basically here, we entertain and try to sell the products we offer. You right now are second in requests, below Tamaki."

I looked over at Tamaki, who was caressing some girl's hand and making her giggle. I felt my cheeks burn up. Wasn't he dating me? How could he do that while being dedicated to me? "But after the whole accident, I'm sure you're leading."

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you, um, hosting?" I waited for an answer as he did that thing where he pushed the glasses up his nose.

"Your customers are over there," he replied, pointing at a table with the girl that helped me with my tie that morning and a girl I didn't recognize. I nodded and walked over the table and sat down.

"Oh, Haruhi, are you okay?" the girl I didn't know gushed.

"Yes, thank you." I didn't really know what to say and as they talked to each other about what they'd heard from just the plate being dropped on my head to a hanging lamp falling on my head and putting me into a coma. I watched Tamaki and the girl on the couch. I bet he was telling her how beautiful she was and how her eyes sparkled.

"Is it true you were in a coma?" the tie girl asked.

"No, no," I informed. "Hunny was holding a plate and it slipped…"

"How horrible! Did it hurt?" Tie Girl inquired. "I would cry if something like that happened. Did you?" I thought about it. _Would I really cry if a little plate hit me? I don't think I would. _

"No, it didn't hurt that much," I confessed. _Although, I don't remember it. _

"You're so brave, Haruhi," Strange Girl said.

"Thank you."

It was really quiet strange to have girls swooning over me. I had at least six more customers that day. After awhile, they all sort of blended together with their apologies and telling how brave I was to have gotten through this tragedy. I always said thank you politely and tried not to look over at the girls that Tamaki was sweeping off their feet. All eight of them. I don't know what it was about him that made him like a prince to those girls. Wasn't I his princess? His strange, cross-dressing, princess that was technically only a girl at home because of the host club. I didn't really want to be this host club, I wanted to go home and study for a ton of tests my teachers were giving (not to mention an additional day of studying I had to do because I was in the hospital). Not talking to girls who just wanted to gossip about how you were hurt, when you told them at least four times how you were hurt and that you were just fine.

"Do you want a ride home?" Tamaki asked sweetly after all of the customers were gone. Mori was picking up Hunny as he was dozing off, Hikaru and Kaoru were already gone, and Kyoya was sitting all alone, now typing on a computer, and looking over at the clipboard every few seconds.

"It's okay, I know where I live, plus I do remember how to get home," I replied, almost spitefully. I didn't need his help and I wasn't sure how to get that across.

"Are you sure?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

I yanked my hand back. "Positive." I turned away and walked out of the third music room with my bag in tow. I looked at the bus route on the side of the bench at the bus stop four blocks from the school. I followed it with my finger trying to trace which way might get me home with the least amount of stops when a long black car pulled up beside me. "Tamaki! I don't want a ride, the bus should be here soon!" Instead of the pop of a door and Tamaki at my feet begging me, like I had kind of hoped and expected, I heard the sound of a power window rolling down.

"You're going to get lost," Kyoya warned. Didn't these people have anything better to do besides pester me? "Just let me give you a ride. I don't want to deal with Tamaki being hysterical if you don't show up to school tomorrow."

"I'm picking things up, Kyoya. I remember stuff now. I think I can get home by myself. I'm sure I've done it before." I kept my back to him and was tracing another route where there were only five stops, but they had red circles around them, which meant that they were high-traffic stops.

"Get in the car, Haruhi," Kyoya ordered.

"No." That's when I heard the door pop open. A calm pair of footsteps behind me they stopped abruptly. After a few seconds of tracing my finger along another route, Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, get in the car. Tamaki will kill me if you disappear. And you're father will kill Tamaki," Kyoya said in a very stern, commanding voice.

"Tamaki seems to be more interested in his customers than me. Besides, I don't think he'd kill you." My best bet was a bus that would be here in fifteen minutes and would go through seven stops, but only one was a major stop because it was near a train station. See, I was remembering stuff.

"Would you rather be on a bus, which I bet isn't reliable those things break down, you know. Or you could ride in a nice, air conditioned car and get home faster," Kyoya said.

"Fine," I replied, acting like it was everything but fine. I crawled into the car. I yanked the seatbelt, hoping it would break, jammed it in the little holder, hoping that would break, and dropped my heavy bag on the floor.

It took a little under fifteen minutes to get home, and the ride was so smooth that about three minutes into it I pulled out a textbook and began to read a chapter from it. But about halfway through the chapter, I felt that tingling sensation you get when someone is looking at you. The only other person in the car besides the driver was Kyoya. I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't look away like I probably would've.

"Nothing."

And he was silent for the rest of the ride.

YAY! Here's chapter five, and I know that I didn't do much with it. There really isn't much action besides Haruhi starting to remember things. I'm glad I've finally got it up. Anyway, I'm going to be working on Chapter Six and I hope to get it up soon. Thank you for reading.

Nel


	6. Routine Part II and a dream

Chapter Six: Routine Part II (And a Dream)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, it's manga, anime, video games, and etc.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Another week and a half went by and I was beginning to remember some more things. I remembered some of the recipes I knew by heart (or so I thought). Dad was definitely glad to be eating normal food instead of that gross takeout we had been eating until Wednesday. I remembered stuff we had learned before the whole plate incident and was right back on track. I realized that the last thing I needed was so let my grades slip and get kicked out of Ouran. And every day after school I would walk to the bus stop, sit on the bench and wait for Kyoya to give me a ride home. Every day was the same. I would get in, then he would get in and we'd sit in silence. Sometimes I would read part of a chapter or take a few notes. It was a fun routine, and there wasn't any stress to it.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and I weren't doing so well. I avoided him during school, which wasn't hard since he was not in my class or in my grade, for that matter. After school, however, was much harder. I didn't really want to tell him that I didn't want to be his girlfriend or whatever. Especially if he found out about how I was rejecting rides from him daily and instead taking rides from Kyoya. Plus, I just sat there and read from my books or looked out the window and he sat there and stared straight ahead. Or sometimes at me.

Soon, things were practically back to normal. I was slowly gaining a few new customers, ones that heard from their rich friends about me and my supposed coma. I got about twenty new customers out of that. They all would sit around and try to talk to me about school and constantly compliment me. That was kind of embarrassing to have these girls tell me how smart I was. That Thursday, most of the girls went home early and it left all of us together. Mori and Hunny-senpai sat on the couch right across from me while the twins stood near a table arguing about something, Kyoya was at a separate table far away talking to a customer and smiling like he always did around people he didn't know well. Tamaki was right by my side talking about how we should dress up tomorrow like western royalty. "Yes, I would be the king…"

"Of course, he's the king," Kaoru remarked.

"Mori-senpai can be a knight!" Tamaki continued, completely ignoring Kaoru's comment.

"Takashi! You'll be a great knight!" Hunny-senpai said.

Mori grunted something.

"And Haruhi can be a princess!" Tamaki shouted, thrusting his index finger in the air like he had just discovered a great treasure or the cure to a disease.

"Uh, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of me being a boy?" I asked.

"No, of course not, it's just cosplay! We could have the twins be maids," Tamaki explained. The expressions on their faces said that this would not be happening. Kyoya took no part in this and sat over at his little table, now alone, and typing away on the computer. I watched him tap on the keys until someone mentioned pirates.

An hour later, I was waiting at the bus stop for the black car to pull up and go home. I sat there for at least ten minutes before it pulled up, and I got into the car. I got in and for the first time Kyoya had his computer on his lap and was typing away. I leaned over to see a cosplay website, and then I groaned. "We're really doing that royalty thing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it just attracts more customers," he said. "No matter how crazy the idea."

"Of course," I muttered.

"It's quite shocking what girls find attractive nowadays." He sat there for a minute looking up and down and finally picking a few things. I looked away and waited to go home.

That night, I made dinner, then studied and I became very tired very quickly. I got into pajamas and laid down to go to sleep, finding it much harder than I had anticipated. I tossed and turned for awhile before finally falling into a deep sleep.

_Crab? Hunny-senpai held a plate up to me. It was good crab, no it was _great _crab, for about ten minutes. The I felt sick and had to run to another room and puke it all up. The embarrassing thing was, it wasn't even my room. I said sorry to the person sitting in the room probably waiting to use the bathroom. Then I figured out it was Kyoya. He informed me that I would have to pay for apology bouquets and that would cost me another 600,000 yen. But I was also informed that I had another choice as I was tossed onto the bed and Kyoya told me something about choosing whether or not I was going to be a girl or a boy. Something along the same lines which Tamaki had yelled at me about earlier that day. And I knew that there was no gain for Kyoya here so why would he even bother. I told him that. He got up, sat on the edge of the bed. Soon, he was gone and Tamaki was back in the room asking what had happened. Nothing. Then he was about to leave. Until the thunder. That's when I knew he really cared about me, when he didn't go away. _

_But I kind of wondered if Kyoya would have thought about merits if I hadn't said anything. _

I realized that taking rides with Kyoya would be awkward (I was actually wondering how I wasn't freaked out before). I knew what choice I had taken, which was probably one of the only reasons I was still in the host club.

That's when my alarm went off and I hurried to get ready for school. I pulled on my uniform, got my tie on right and had enough time to grab breakfast. It was a good day so far. I made it to school early and my classes weren't that hard. I didn't spill anything on me at lunch time and I made it through the day without any mishaps.

I made it to the club as soon as possible and found a princess dress with my name on it. Literally, there was a piece of paper with my name pinned onto on of the large, pink puffy sleeves. I groaned. Everyone else in the club was dressed except for me. Tamaki had a huge crown with jewels all over it. The twins were wearing outfits that looked princely, Mori-senpai was wearing armor (and he looked more than uncomfortable), while Hunny-senpai was in what looked to be some sort of emperor look with a robe that dragged on the floor. "Dressing room's that way," Hikaru said, pointing to the right. I walked over with the huge dress in my hands walked into a dressing room, pulled the curtain closed, and unzipped the plastic bag that the dress was in. I took off my uniform, pulled on the dress, straightened out the sleeves, and found fake hair clips, which I pinned into my hair. As I walked out, I heard a couple of gasps. "You're so pretty, Haru-chan!" Hunny-senpai exclaimed. Mori-senpai and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Those are really big sleeves," Kaoru and Hikaru said unanimously.

"It's beautiful!" Tamaki gasped. I was slightly embarrassed. Until I saw Kyoya, who was wearing a dress as well. I giggled. I suppose he was supposed to be a queen of some sort. At least you could tell he was doing cosplay.

I understood what Kyoya was talking about the day before when he said that girls would think it was adorable or attractive some way or another. All the girls said I was so cute, complimented Hunny and Mori-senpai, and squealed when the twins did that brotherly love act. And we all laughed as Hunny-senpai strutted around with his little bunny in the long robe.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said after most of the customers had left. He grabbed my hand and kissed it like I was royalty. Trying not to blush a deep red, I looked away.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something…"

"What do you need to—"

That's when I realized that, since I wasn't going to take rides from Kyoya any more, my bus was going to arrive and seven minutes I needed to go. Thank God I was wearing my watch. "I probably shouldn't have done—"

"Tamaki? I really need to leave, my bus is going in a few minutes and I still have to change. Maybe later?" I asked, not really giving him the chance to protest. I went into the dressing room, already pulling out the hair clips and pulling the dress down around me. I searched for my pants, pulled them on quickly, my shirt. I didn't even bother to put on my tie, which I stuffed into my bag.

"Haruhi, I—" Tamaki yelled after me. As the door closed behind me, his words were cut off. I kept running down the empty halls, thinking about how long it would take me to run four blocks. Why couldn't I have been blessed with some amazing running skills? The bus stop was in sight and by now I had a huge said pain that felt like someone had stabbed me with a butcher knife. I was hobbling like a one-legged ostrich, trying to get into some sort of breathing pattern before I missed the bus.

Luckily, I made it. I collapsed onto the bench about a minute before the bus pulled up, sweating, and struggling to breathe. I probably looked pretty ridiculous to the people on the bus, but no one looked up or even acknowledged me. I sat alone and pressed my face against the cold glass, trying to cool down after the marathon I had just ran. I began to breathe normally and I felt the blood drain from my face so I looked normal instead of purplish. I opened my eyes and leaned back against the seat when I saw a black car similar to the one I rode in the whole week. It was following the bus.

Although it seemed strange to see a car like Kyoya's near the bus, I couldn't assume it was his. For one, I was probably the only student at Ouran who had ever ridden in a bus. There must have been hundreds of these cars pulling up to pick up their rich student from school each day. Also, the host club wasn't the only club in the school. In that car could've been any club member of any club at school, right?


	7. Confession

It was nice to be out of the uniform and for the weekend

Confession: Chapter 7

Enjoy!

It was nice to be out of the uniform and for the weekend. To have a choice of what to wear. As I looked though my clothes, though, I noticed something was wrong. Dresses. Nothing but dresses of all colors. Pink ones, green ones, a blue one with polka dots, and many more. Something just screamed that my dad had set up this new wardrobe. I swore I had at least two pairs of cargo pants, some shorts for the summer, a few blouses and t-shirts. This was only two weeks ago, before Hunny-senpai dropped that plate. "Very funny!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Yes, Dad, I'm talking to you."

Silence.

"I want my clothes back. Otherwise…otherwise," I began, "I'll go shopping my pajamas."

"I don't understand," he finally replied from somewhere else in the house.

"Yes, you do. Give me back my clothes," I said in a firm, no-nonsense tone. I saw how Tamaki and my father were similar. I knew that they would both play dumb in this situation just to see me wear a dress. I was hell bent on not wearing dresses, it's just today wasn't a dress day for me.

"Haruhi," he cried, "you have clothes!"

"Dresses, just dresses." I heard him shuffling around in his room. That's where the loot was.

Maybe he wasn't aware of how much I remembered. Did he still think I was a helpless amnesiac? Even though, I was a little still. Sort of. "What's wrong with dresses?" He asked, standing in my doorway as I looked around my room.

"Nothing is wrong with them. It's just that I know—"

"You don't like the dresses I bought you?" he asked, genuine hurt in his voice.

"No, I do, but—"

"Then what's the problem?" he wondered.

I groaned. He was totally trying to make me guilty and confuse me. Aruging and pleading for my pants and shirts was not worth it. "Never mind." He left. Instead of bothering with pants and shirts, I looked through what I had and tried to figure out something I could wear to just to the grocery store and back. After a few minutes, I finally pulled on an orange sundress and a white sweater. I didn't want to get all dressed to do chores.

Twelve minutes later, I was seriously regreting wearing this dress. Riding a bicycle on a breezy day with a sundress was a recipe for disaster, I was pedaling with both feet at first and trying to keep my knees together while balancing my bag on the left handlebar. Three minutes later I was only holding one side of the handlebars and my other hand was in my lap, holding down my dress so it wouldn't go up when the wind blew. For a second, I considered sidesaddle, like on a horse, but I was wondering how I would contort my body to have both feet on the proper pedals.

The automatic doors slid opened and greeted me with a cool rush of air. Now I had wished I was wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt. I decided to grab everyting I needed and go. I went down one aisle grabbed a few things I needed, down a few more while walking at brisk pace to keep my body temperature above zero degrees. I shuffled through my coupons at the end cap of one aisle looking to make sure I had everything, and then double checking my list. I had everything except for eggs, which were in the back of the store. "Just my luck," I muttered.

As I walked to the back of the store, something in the front made a loud crashing noise, followed by some clattering, and then apologies from a person. That didn't stop me in my tracks for long, and I made my way to the eggs, grabbed a carton and walked toward the front of the store as fast as I could. I purchased all of my items, had them in the bag I brought with me and as now trying to balance that on my handlebars, making sure the things like eggs and bread weren't going to get crushed. I got on the bike myself when I heard my name. "Haruhi, Haruhi!"

I looked back to see who was yelling for me. "Tamaki?" I asked.

"Hi," he said, looking just as out of breath as I had been when I was running to the bus stop. "I have a car…it looks like a struggle to ride that bike in a dress." He took a second to kind of admire my dress.

"I can't really leave the bike behind," I replied.

"We can stick it in the trunk or something."

"Wait, how did you know I was here anyway?" I asked.

"Kyoya," He said. I felt goosebumps creep up the sides of my arms, down my back and even on my thighs. I felt my eyes widen and my heart beat increase rapidly. "I had him call your father and ask."

"Oh." I pushed my bicycle up to the car, which was similar to Kyoya's, and attempted to put it in the trunk. Finally we got it to fit in and he shut the trunk gently and opened the door for me. I got into the car, buckled myself in and waited for Tamaki to do the same. "So…what's the emergency?"

"I told you before the weekend that I needed to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah, what did you need to say?" I asked.

"Do mind if we stop somewhere before I tell you?" he asked.

"No, I guess…"

It was about five minutes before we finally arrived at a park where small children were playing, people were eating out of picnic baskets and families walking around in the garden. The car parked and Tamaki opened the door, got out and looked at me like I should do the same, so I slid out and followed him to a shady tree where we both sat down. He let out a large sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked finally.

He grabbed my hands and said, "First, I want to know that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

"About what?"

"I lied to you, and I'm really sorry because I never meant to it just came out before I could stop it. After I c-couldn't really stop it."I sat and stared as he stuttered some more. "I was never dating you. I told you because I liked you—I still do—and I kind of took advantage of you."

"Why didn't I realize it…?"

"I'm not sure, but it was eating me away, and Kyoya threatened to tell you if I didn't," he explained. _Kyoya._

"Oh."

"I told the others not to tell you when they asked me about it in the hall outside your hospital room. It's my fault, all of it, so don't blame them, please," he continued. He rambled more about how he was still sorry and how he wished that he had never done it. I began to drift as he continued. Why would Kyoya, of all people, threaten to tell me what Tamaki was doing. He didn't owe me anything and he definitely wasn't the type to do a favor out of the kindness of his heart. Or so I thought.

"Tama…Tamaki," I said, cutting into the middle of his speech. "I know you're sorry, but I need to leave, I need to go." I dropped his hands and stood up slowly. He stood up quickly grabbing my shoulders and trying to stop me from waking away. I looked up at his face, which was a mix of confusion and guilt. I stood on my tiptoes and felt my lips brush his cheek momentarily and he dropped his hands away from me. Walking away from him, I felt some part of my stomach drop down like when you first lie to your parents, or you have to keep a huge secret from your best friend. I knew that it wasn't that I had done something wrong. That feeling was some sort of anxiety. Why did Kyoya care so much?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I left Tamaki under that tree and ran back to his car to grab my groceries and go home. I didn't want to come home empty handed and have my father ask a ton of questions about what happened to them. Worst of all what happened to me.

By now, I had kind of figured out that my father had no idea about Tamaki and I were "dating" because I could truly tell that they weren't fond of each other. I also didn't want to explain Kyoya's actions because I knew that he _did _like Kyoya because he wasn't so hyper and more of a calm, cool, more together type of person.

I wasn't angry at Tamaki, though I was upset that he mislead me and lied to be, but I wasn't mad. Less angry (if any) than confused. Why did do it in the first place wasn't that clear to me. I knew he never meant to hurt me, he took entire responsibility for it, and told me himself instead of having me find out on my own or from another club member.

Then there was Kyoya, who I was most concerned about, and who threaten to tell me. Another huge why. Why would he care? Why would he even think about it. Honestly, it was driving me to insanity.

Finally I made it home with an armful of groceries, half of which were going to spoil soon, and put them away. Dad wasn't home thankfully, so I avoided that problem. I changed into some old clothes and I began to clean around the house. I gathered my clothes for laundry, washed the dishes, wiped down the kitchen counter, and many other trivial chores. Soon there wasn't much else to clean, and I wandered around the house in a daze until I found myself in front of my mother's picture again. I sat down and just stared at the picture.

I thought about when I first went to a grocery store with my mom. I had begged and pleaded the whole day because it was somewhere my parents never brought me. It seemed kind of like a different, foreign, cool place to go at the time because I had not memory of being there. I was four years old. I got her to agree only minutes before she was about leave. A short car ride later and we were at a little market that in my imagination was actually a lot larger. I thought it was a huge supermarket or something with a whole section devoted to fruit or something strange like that. In other words, I was severely disappointed. "Is this really it?" I asked as I trotted alongside my mom, who was pushing the cart.

She recognized the disappointment in my face almost instantly and told me in her kind, motherly voice, "Well, I guess some things aren't what you expect them to be, Haruhi." I looked away, extremely embarrassed in my little four-year-old mind that I had thought this little store was a magical kingdom or something. She stopped pushing the cart when she noticed I had dropped behind her a little, bent down to my level, smoothed down my hair and continued, "but then again, some things are even better."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

By Monday morning, the thought of Kyoya made me not just want to know why. I _had_ to know, I had to track him down before school and ask him why he had thought to even threaten to tell Tamaki. Arriving at school very early, I had time to wander the halls. I located him only ten minutes before school started heading to his own class. "Kyoya!" I yelled, trying to be as quiet as possible so I didn't attract attention to myself. "Kyoya!"

He turned quickly the second time, his glasses catching a glint of the sun and blinding me temporarily, before he located me the in crowed hallway. Of course, he didn't walk up to me, he waited where he was for me to come to him. I ran. "I have a question for you."

"About what?"

"Well, this weekend Tamaki told me about—"

"I know," he replied.

"Oh, right. I was just wondering why you threaten to tell me if he didn't," I said.

He looked away for a second as he formulated his answer and responding, "I didn't want this coming up at school, during the club." He paused and lowered his voice. "If this whole thing came out during the club and you freaked out what would I do? First of all our customers would probably figure out that you're a girl and the club would be ruined. Second, if the administration found out you might get kicked out."

"Um, thank you. I guess that clears it up for me…" I said, processing this in my mind. "I better get to class." He stood there, expressionless as ever.

_For the host club, _I told myself, _he worked hard to build it. Why would he let me ruin if he could stop it? All for the club. The club. _

- - -- - - — - - -- - -

The host club was very awkward that day. But it was only between Tamaki and I. The others had probably figured it out or heard about it and just weren't saying anything. Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't said anything about it during lunch or just before class. Hunny and Mori-senpai didn't really notice. I hope that Tamaki hadn't told them. I didn't tell. I didn't see why Kyoya would tell them, he didn't really care other than benefit to the club. Maybe if they didn't know that this was a whole big deal and I figured it out, things would go back to normal and I could finish up my customers and then go off and do my own thing. "Your eyes are such a pretty brown!" My customer exclaimed.

"Thank you." She giggled. Every couple minutes, I would steal glances at both Tamaki and Kyoya to see if they felt awkward like me. They were too involved in their own work to notice. Ten minutes later as I looked up at Kyoya, he looked up too. We held an undeclared staring contest until my customer finished her long, boring sentence and it was my turn to respond.

"Wow," I told her.

"I know, right? So, you're here on scholarship?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"That's so rare! It must've taken a lot of devotion and hard work!"

I nodded.

"I never see you in school, I'm a grade ahead of you, but I'm sure you're very focused." I heard footsteps approaching.

"We actually offer a magazine on all our hosts," Kyoya said in his signature customer voice, kind and friendly, "including Haruhi during school hours." He smiled.

The customer took a copy that Kyoya was holding and flipped through the pages. "I'll take three."

"Wonderful!"

- - -- - - -- - -

My normal bus ride to the train station took longer than I had expected that day. There was a new bus driver, for one, and a creepy old man that sat in the middle of the bus making sniffling noises so loud that they echoed. Everyone, including myself, stared at their shoes and waited for their stop. On the train, there was a mother with three small children that were obviously not under control. Yelling and running was the last thing that was needed on a crowded train, most people huddled together in an irritated mass to push the four out the train doors when they opened.

When I got home, I was so glad that I didn't have to deal with school, or people, and I could just relax. I began to pull off my tie, unbutton the top buttons on my shirt, and slide of a shoe. I climbed the steps up to my house, when I found Kyoya sitting just outside my door waiting. "K-kyo…ya?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He cleared his throat. "I needed to talk to you."

"Why not at school? Or does sitting at my front door give you thrills?"

"I'm more professional than that. I keep personal matters outside of school," he said. I was kind of offended at first because it felt like he was scolding me for asking him about his motives this morning.

"What did you need to say?" I asked, now opening the door and walking inside. I slid off the other shoe and took it my empty hand.

"I think you deserve the truth. That's why I told Tamaki to tell you. You're very naïve, and I know you don't realize it. So I think that you deserve to know the truth of a situation that could possibly hurt you badly." My hands went numb and my shoes fell to the floor.

"W-why? Why do you care about the truth? As long as I didn't out myself at the club, what would—"

"Do you think I'm completely heartless?" he inquired.

"No."

I closed my eyes trying to see if I was dreaming. For a few seconds, all I could here was my breathing. Closely followed by another being breathing. This really wasn't a dream. "I'm glad." I could feel his breath, now on my left cheek. The door was still open and a draft from outside was making the whole house cold. I moved closer to Kyoya's warmth. His hand went under my chin, pulling my head upward, and soon his lips were on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran...

Author's Note: Hi there. I said I'd update before 2009 and I did!!! Just two days before, but hey, I did it. Now I apologize for the my OC Kyoya, but I like the couple. Sigh. Enjoy.

*~*~*

Besides just his hand under my chin, Kyoya took his other arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was caught. Though, I don't remember resisting him. I just stood there like a dummy and let him do as he wanted. Too many thoughts were rushing in my mind for me to think about what was happening. Why? Why me? Why here? Why now? The kiss itself couldn't have lasted longer than fifteen seconds, but I had so many questions.

But first I wanted to slap him. For kissing me (almost) against my will. How was I supposed to push away someone much taller and stronger than me?

"Kyoya-senpai?" I asked confused after he pulled away and we both opened our eyes again.

"Senpai," he murmured to himself with a little chuckle. "You didn't understand a word I said." This time he was more bitter.

"Am I supposed to not be shocked whatsoever? I wasn't exactly expecting this…" I replied.

"I don't know," he sighed, looking perplexed as he lowered himself into a chair. "I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

I bit my lip. "Oh."

"It was stupid of me to come here to begin with. I'll be leaving now," he continued, standing up off the chair. He looked behind himself. I didn't know if he was going to turn back to me and kiss me once more. "It was rather rude of me to leave my dirty shoes on in your home. I'll send a crew by to clean up my mess."

And he left.

Studying is hard enough as it is when the house is silent. Trying to retain tons of information in order to keep my grades up is a priority and something I must do to continue life at Ouran as I know it. That day, when Kyoya kissed me, was one of those days when I had a hard time concentrating. When I was making dinner for my father, I was distracted. I had managed to drop three eggs on the ground, which cracked open and leaked all over the floor. "Is everything alright, Haruhi?" my father asked. "You seem ruffled."

"I'm fine," I replied with a fake smile. "Just clumsy. Sorry."

"Okay."

But it was even worse when I actually got around to studying and that cleaning crew Kyoya offered came in and began to clean everything in sight. My dad was luckily out at the time, otherwise he would've been confused and slightly offended by the fact that Kyoya was sending over someone to clean for us and somehow implying I was incapable. I would rather have him think that than actually tell him what happened.

I couldn't avoid the whole club altogether, so I went the next day, but I kept to myself and barely even talked to the customers. When Kyoya would come around and promote things to the girls, I couldn't look at him. I saw he was stealing glances at me from across the room when I would look in his general direction, as I did every minute or two to see if he was looking at me.  
After we would catch each other looking at one another, I would look away immediately, and he would follow soon after and return to his computer or sales.

This continued for a few weeks, us coexisting in the Host Club without saying a word. Tamaki had returned to himself, only less obsessed with his me. But he was still the same Tamaki that had strange ideas on how we should dress to attract more girls to the club, whether it be cross-dressing (for them, at least, I had to do it every day), or being Western royalty. With Tamaki as the King, Kyoya as the queen, myself and Hunni-senpai as the princess and prince, Mori was a knight, and the twins as jokers. It wasn't an original idea, I remember doing it before, but I was the one with amnesia so I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're such a beautiful princess," said one of our customers.

"He's beautiful in anything. Even in his uniform," her friends commented. They played with my braided extensions until I was able to separate myself from them and to the other side of the club room, where I grabbed a chair at from on of the many tables and sat down, far from the action and thought.

The kiss allowed me to see Kyoya in a different light. More attractive, perhaps, than I had seen him before. Which may have been due to the fact that I was lead to believe Tamaki was the only one I had eyes for. Plus, Tamaki was more like a puppy, following me around, hoping for attention. However, Kyoya demanded it through subtle ways, like giving me rides home when I was unable to remember where I lived as well as avoiding my so-called boyfriend, and much more forward acts like the little incident on the beach trip or the kiss.

But this is what utterly confused me: what was real and what was fake. He had this way of concealing what he was really thinking about, masking the true intentions he had for a situation by blaming it something else. Did he really have feelings for me, or was he trying to show me how silly I was being (yet again) for not falling into Tamaki's arms. It wouldn't be completely out of the blue for me to believe that Kyoya could want to kiss me for no benefit other than plain, teenage lust. Whatever he pulled at the beach I could believe was an act. He was playing villain so I could see Tamaki as a hero. But after "dating" Tamaki, I saw a side that showed me he was nothing extraordinary. Just a guy that liked me. Which is not to be said that I didn't appreciate the feelings that I got from him, it is that I couldn't return them honestly in any other way than friendship.

Seeing as things were still a little fuzzy for me, I was having a difficult time thinking that hard for such a long time. My eyes closed little by little, feeling heavier and heavier, the cool surface of the table soothing on my warm cheeks, until I was out cold.

"…ruhi? Haruhi?" someone asked quietly. My eyelids lifted slowly. "Are you awake?" hands grasped my shoulders, shaking me lightly. More in a rocking motion that made me want to fall asleep all over again.

I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep a little more as the rocking continued. That is, until the voice tried to wake me once again.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, wake up," he said again.

"Bah?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes. The rocking stopped.

He didn't answer with anything but a little laugh, followed by the scooting noise of a chair being pulled out from the table. "I understand what they meant now, and why your requests went up slightly."

"Numph?" I asked, pulling in and out of consciousness as he spoke.

"You really are adorable when you're asleep."

My eyelids flickered open to reveal his face, which I would have guessed even with my eyes still closed. "Kyoya?" I murmured. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home. You fell asleep in the middle of club and no one wanted to wake you up. The customers sure had a fun time ogling at you and exclaiming how cute you looked asleep. I told them I'd wake you up when I was getting ready to leave."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, now completely opening my eyes and pulling my head up off the table.

He raised his eyebrows, a small smirk forming on his face. "An hour and a half. Give or take a few minutes," he replied, pushing up his glasses. I reached my hand up to my own face to mimic his actions, but realized I was wearing contacts, so I diverted and rubbed my eyes like a child would after a nap.

"Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I apologized, trying to make an excuse for falling asleep.

"Yeah. Me neither," he said, looking distant as if he was remembering something. "Why don't you go change and I'll give you a ride home?"

I hesitated, wondering what good could come of us being alone together. Of course, it would take forever for me to get home by taking the bus to the train, taking the train, and then walking home, plus how could I trust myself to not doze off? "Okay. Thank you."

I stood up left the main area of the club room to the dressing area and removed my clip on extensions with pain as they pulled a few strands of my hair out. Then I peeled off the intricate dress, undoing the laces in the front and pulling it down around my shoulders, and finally unsnapping the modern-day corset that was supposed to keep my female identity hidden even though I was wearing female clothes. I then proceeded to put on my uniform and in no time I was back out in the main area where Kyoya was waiting patiently. "Ready?"

I nodded.


End file.
